


I want you to stay

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, Unspecified Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: Incubus Mikoto is already in trouble because he's falling in love with human Yata, but somehow he manages to make it worse. Kusanagi is done with his shit.For Rarepair Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of rarepairweek! I had a blast, and I hope so did everyone else!  
> In continuation to this scenario: http://filthykmusings.tumblr.com/post/150698136125/an-au-were-misaki-is-just-a-regular-human-who-is but can be read on its own.  
> There's mentions of MikoIzu and MikoTotsu sexytimes in here, but they're explicitly not romantic.

“This is your fault,“ Mikoto complained, draining the last bit of liquid from his beer glass. He looked expectantly up at his best friend, who simply shook his head, neither willing to take the accusation nor to refill his glass.

“No, it’s not, I just hired a new help. You’re the one who keeps fucking him.” There was a certain truth to his words, Mikoto couldn’t deny that, but he had only so long before his stupid demon healing powers would kick in and get rid of the alcohol in his blood, so he felt he had the right to use what little time he had to be unreasonable.

It was so much easier just blaming Kusanagi for putting Yata constantly in his reach than blaming himself for being unable to keep his hands to himself. It wasn’t his fault. There was just no winning against Yata’s charms. All he had to do was swing his hips around to a song in his head while doing the dishes and Mikoto was left wanting, his brain pulling up memories of Yata’s hips moving in a different way, rolling back against his cock. It was distracting and a little embarrassing, and it didn’t help at all that Yata almost never refused him when he came to him after his shift.

Sex wasn’t really the problem though. Mikoto was an incubus, he could never have too much sex. In fact, his powers were stronger than ever, he hadn’t felt this energized in forever. It had just been such a bother seducing strangers, Mikoto had always waited until the very last moment before getting something to eat, so his powers had never even been close to their maximum.

He was one of the seven strongest incubi in the country, they’d said when he was born, but he’d never really cared, never felt the need to build up his powers. Now he finally knew what they’d been talking about, he could burn down the city or make humans fall at his feet in the hundreds if he wanted to.

Except he didn’t, and _that_ was the real problem. Not so much the burning the city part, but the fact that he didn’t want sex with anyone besides Yata anymore.

Falling in love with humans was dangerous. Nobody knew that better than Mikoto, who’d watched his mentor Kagutsu just wither away when his human lover had aged, even dying before them because there hadn’t been any sexual energy left in them for Kagutsu to feed on, and he’d refused to sleep with anyone else.

Stupid. He’d had a few hundred years left to live, but he’d thrown it all away for nothing. Mikoto really didn’t feel like following in his footsteps. As it stood now, he was on his best way to do so though, so maybe it was about time Mikoto took action.

All he needed was someone else he could sleep with, someone who was more his type and more skilled in bed than Yata to remind of what he was missing out on. His eyes automatically swerved to Kusanagi, the only other human he’d ever had sex with more than one time. There’d been multiple occasions when Mikoto had waited too long to eat and had been too weak to walk properly – much less seduce anyone – and Kusanagi had helped him out every time. Mikoto had never felt guilty either, they were friends and even in his weakened state he still knew how to make a human feel intense pleasure.

Kusanagi was handsome too, and Mikoto purposefully let his gaze linger on his ass when he bent over to put some glasses away. The echoes of past desire were still there, so maybe if he turned up his charms and let Kusanagi have a taste of his newfound powers, maybe he’d agree…

But he couldn’t get himself to do it. All he could think about was Yata coming to work tomorrow, greeting them like usually, completely unaware of the things that happened between them, maybe wondering why Mikoto didn’t show interest or why Kusanagi was limping.

It was better not to make the workplace environment awkward, right? If Yata left, Kusanagi was sure to get angry at him, and Mikoto kind of depended on him to let him sleep on the couch.

Who else was there, though? Mikoto had already forgotten the faces of most people he ever slept with, and he never even asked for their names unless they introduced themselves, he wouldn’t know how to find them. And someone new most likely wasn’t going to cut it, given Mikoto’s recent lack of desire for strangers.

Ah, but there was one other special person. That blond hooker Mikoto had slept with about a year ago, the only time in his life he’d ever paid money for sex. But damn, the guy had been so much Mikoto’s type it was like he’d dreamed him up. Pretty, feminine and innocent-looking on the outside, but a desperate slut, submissive and super kinky on the inside. Best fuck of his life, no doubt. And he might still be working for the same place, so finding him would be easy.

Anticipation began to creep through Mikoto’s body at the prospect of repeating that experience, and he began to hope it might not be too late for him yet.

But then the thought of Yata made its way into his fantasies, slim and pale features making way for taut muscles, soft blond locks turned into a spiky red mess, and the seductive glances were replaced with eyes that were tightly squeezed shut in embarrassment.

It was ridiculous, that wasn’t his type at all, but desire hit him like a truck, to the point where he couldn’t even recall the face of the hooker anymore because Yata was so prominent in his mind.

He let his head hit the bar with a thunk. He was so, so fucked. “I hate Yata so much, I wish he’d just leave,” Mikoto mumbled to nobody in particular, feeling the need to vent some of his frustration somehow instead of just turning it over in his head again and again.

There was a dull thud in the back, and Mikoto and Kusanagi both turned to the open door leading to the hallway with the backdoor, where Yata was scrambling to pick up his handheld gaming console.

“Um, I- just forgot this. I didn’t… Sorry!” And with that, he hastily ran out the back, leaving before either of the two other men had time to react.

Well, that was just his luck. One time he said something that could be easily misunderstood out of the context of his mind, and of course Yata was around to hear it.

It took Kusanagi to shake him out of his stupor. “Aren’t you gonna go after him?” Well, was he? Should he? This wasn’t ideal, but maybe it was for the best. If Yata hated him, Mikoto could starve himself until he’d take anyone, repeat that a few times and he’d be back to normal for sure. He averted his eyes, guilt already gnawing at him a little. Yata had looked seriously hurt…

“Are you for real?” Kusanagi sighed. “You’re going. Right now. Yata’s the best cook I had in forever, and he’s gonna be back tomorrow for his shift, or you’re never sleeping on my couch again.”

A finger pointed to the door underlined his point, and Mikoto knew not to argue. Kusanagi only used that threat when he was really pissed, and he wasn’t afraid of going through with it. There were a few things Mikoto could have said, like that Yata might come back even if he didn’t do anything because he needed the money and Mikoto wasn’t necessarily around, but he bit it back and got up without a word.

When he was halfway to the door, Kusanagi spoke again, this time in an almost encouraging voice. “Just be honest for once, will ya? He’s not one to hold grudges, you’ll be fine.” Mikoto didn’t answer that either. He didn’t need a pep talk for this.

Once he was out the door, Mikoto spread his wings and lifted himself into the air with ease. Locating Yata and catching up to him wasn’t a problem either, he knew the way to Yata’s apartment by heart and his power was brimming through his body, thanks to the less than innocent activities he and Yata had been getting up to right around this time yesterday. Now he just needed to find a good spot to confront Yata.

Thankfully, Yata steered his skateboard through the park instead of using the large road that was still busy at night, making it an easy decision. Mikoto landed just a few meters ahead of Yata, basically forcing him to a halt.

“Yata,” he started, but the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as he noticed the tears streaming down Yata’s face. Maybe he’d fucked up more than he thought he had.

“What?” Yata yelled back at him, “what do you want from me now? I’m leaving, just like you wanted me to!”

“No,” Mikoto tried to intercept, but he didn’t get very far.

“Fine, maybe it’s my own fault for thinking I could be more than a sex toy to a fucking demon, but no, turns out I’m just a nuisance! You slept with me out of pity? Or you thought it’d be funny and then couldn’t get out of it anymore or what?”

That stung a bit, Yata had never before related anything to his species, good or bad, but he probably filled the stereotype of the heartless incubus that led innocent people on for no reason pretty good right now in Yata’s head, so he couldn’t really get angry. “Listen,” he tried again, but he was interrupted again, this time with a fist to his face.

“Piss off!” Yata yelled, kicking the ground to get his board around Mikoto who’d fallen to the ground, though more from surprise than really from the force of Yata’s punch.

Still, anger was rising in his throat too. He’d already gone chasing after Yata, now he could just listen to what Mikoto had to say instead of literally punching him in the face. Mikoto jumped up and lurched forward, throwing Yata off his board and making them both land harshly on the parchment. “Listen to me,” he growled, flipping Yata onto his back and easily pinning him down. It was almost jarring how much this resembled yesterday, yet it was completely different, Yata staring at him through the clouds of tears and anger instead of lust.

“What,” Yata asked again, “what kind of explanation could you possibly have for this?” His voice was quieter now, sobs breaking through his walls of anger. But, Mikoto couldn’t help but notice, he was still hoping for an explanation, still hoping for a misunderstanding even if his mind couldn’t come up with one.

There was no doubt for Mikoto now that he had to tell him the truth, no cheap excuse would get through to Yata now, and Mikoto hated seeing him like this. Yata was supposed to be fun and loving and easily annoyed, not sad and hurt. Especially not because of him. But what was he supposed to say? _Just be honest for once, will ya_ , Kusanagi’s words echoed through his head. Fine.

“You’re killing me,” he blurted out, and that shut up Yata for good. He blinked back at Mikoto in surprise, but also like he had no idea what he was talking about. “I don’t want anyone else but you anymore. What am I supposed to do when you say no? Find another job? Fall in love?” _Die?_ He added in his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. In his mind, he could easily assume that Yata would stay with him for the rest of his life, but doing so out loud seemed inappropriate. Just because Mikoto was falling in love didn’t mean it was the same for Yata, after all. It was one thing to sleep with an incubus when you had nobody else, but most humans never considered them possible romantic partners and would be disgusted at the prospect.

“Oh,” Yata answered, going lax under Mikoto as his anger faded. His tears had stopped, too, but he didn’t seem happier at all. “Do you… want me to quit my job then? I don’t really get it, but incubi live really long, right? Even if I stayed with you for the rest of my life, that’d still be short for you, I guess. Staying just because I want to would be incredibly selfish… I don’t wanna kill you. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry, okay? If you want to, I’ll call Kusanagi-san tomorrow and quit, and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Mikoto’s breath stocked. That was exactly what he’d wanted, Yata leaving out of his own accord without being hurt, but then it was also exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Yata had just offered to stay. For the rest of his life. Because he _wanted_ it. How could he possibly make the right choice now and tell Yata to leave? He had to, he knew, he’d seen how this would end. Only an idiot would cut his own life short like this.

“No,” he choked out, “don’t. I don’t want you to leave.” There. He’d been honest. Maybe he just was an idiot, then.

“I don’t want to go either,” Yata whispered back. The tears were flowing again, but somehow, he didn’t seem as sad now. Then he surprised Mikoto by leaning up and pressing their lips together, just for a short moment. A kiss. Not their first, by far, but the first one without any sexual energy behind it for Mikoto to feed on. If it wasn’t sexual, then… could it be… romantic? Mikoto had never been kissed with romantic intent before, he couldn’t tell, and he had no idea how to react.

But it felt… nice, and Mikoto even felt a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks as a reaction. No way. Blushing was Yata’s thing. Without thinking, Mikoto pulled back, sitting up to try and hide it. It was dark, and Yata’s human eyes weren’t particularly good for that, so he should be fine at a distance. But Yata followed suit, so Mikoto simply pulled him close.

Hugging Yata hadn’t been his original intention, but it felt like a good choice nonetheless. Just having Yata close to him without any particular reason or ulterior motive was a good feeling, and one that Mikoto hoped he’d get to have more often, especially when Yata hugged him back, drying the last of his tears in the crook of Mikoto’s neck.

“So, um, are we boyfriends now or…?” Yata sounded a bit unsure even now, but it was kind of mutual. This was new for both of them.

Mikoto just nodded in response. His mind still hadn’t wrapped itself around the fact that Yata actually wanted that, despite all the complications that would come with it. Despite him being a demon.

Well, he could test that resolve. Mikoto grinned, getting both of them off the ground, and lifted Yata into a princess-carry in his arms. Yata flailed a little, but didn’t protest. “Hey, my skateboard!” was his only complaint, and Mikoto turned around, annoyed at the board that was messing with his plans. Psychokinesis was not included in his vast set of powers, so he had to set Yata back down, pick up the stupid skateboard, give it to Yata and then pick him up again.

Whatever. It would still work. “I can walk by myself, you know?” Yata spoke up now, but Mikoto just raised his eyebrows and grinned.

“Walk?” he asked, and then spread his wings and lifted both of them into the sky, soaring over the park’s trees and most building with just a few strong flaps. Yata yelped in surprise, holding onto his board with one hand and onto Mikoto with the other, but he didn’t seem afraid at all.

His eyes excitedly shifted back between Mikoto’s wings and the streets flying by beneath them. They were back to sparkling in admiration, the way Mikoto liked them best.

“That’s _so_ cool! It’s amazing up here!”

Mikoto looked back at the boy in his arms – his _boyfriend_ – and he couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
